


Kitty-cat

by Lux1224



Series: Winterbreak Writing Challenge [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: ASMRtist Lando, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Lando, Pining Lando, YouTube, Youtuber Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux1224/pseuds/Lux1224
Summary: Max is too loud and Lando needs a soundproof space to record some videosORWhat happens when your crush asks you to record an ASMR video with you and you are touch starved?
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: Winterbreak Writing Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157735
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Winterbreak Writing Challenge (2020)





	Kitty-cat

**Author's Note:**

> **WINTERBREAK F1 WRITING CHALLANGE** by [@scharletred](https://scharletred.tumblr.com/)  
> Brand new world.  
> Write something set in any AU of your choice, maximum freedom here.
> 
> _ASMR: Autonomous sensory meridian response, is a tingling sensation that typically begins on the scalp and moves down the back of the neck and upper spine._

[ ](https://ibb.co/cbk31dZ)

A deafening noise comes from the kitchen.

Lando uffs and turns off the camera and microphone - today is not a day to record, it seems. He gets up and stretches his legs, half asleep from the kneeling position in which he stayed for a good half hour, with a last sad look at all the background he had created and which he will now have to disassemble and reassemble when his roommate is not at home or is sleeping. He sighs one last time and walks out, closing the door behind himself.

As he imagined he goes into the kitchen and finds Max in front of the cupboard, surrounded by the pots that should have been well stacked inside but which have now fallen tumbling to the ground.

"For fuck sake Verstappen, how many times have I told you that if my bedroom door is closed it's because I'm recording and you have to be quiet? What do you have to do with all these pots" Lando snaps, crossing his arms over his chest.

"How can I know if your bedroom door wasn’t closed for another reason, maybe you were busy" says Max, raising his eyebrows repeatedly.

"You know better than me how much it is not possible for me to be busy with someone in my room" Lando mumbles, approaching his friend and taking one of the cups left on the shelf and filling it with fresh water at the sink.  
"I was talking about your hands in fact" says Max with a chuckle and, despite Lando's glare, he goes on "what can I do if your huge crush on my classmate prevents you from going out with other people?" Max smirks and raises a hand to stop Lando from trying to say something "and don't come at me saying it's not true. You’ve been pining for him for three years for fuck sake, get over him or in him, I don't care. Just do something because you're getting unbearable".

Lando chokes on the water he was drinking and turns to spit it into the sink to not flood the kitchen floor. He is still bent over, coughing and trying to catch his breath but it seems Max is not done yet "Speaking of Carlos, we can't meet for studying today because he's recording too, maybe you could use it as an excuse to go to his house, because you would be able to record in peace and here you can't do it cause I'm loud. Killing two birds with one stone, he has no roommates and he has the soundproof room to record and, you have an excuse to spend time with him" Max concludes.

Lando, who in the meantime has returned to breathe air and no longer water, turns towards him and sees the proud expression that Max has on his face, and all in all he can't blame him.  
"You know Maximillian, sometimes your brain works... it's a good idea. Obviously only because it has a soundproof room so we can spend time together as friends, each one working for their own YouTube channel" Lando stresses the last part of his sentence, looking at Max with a pointed look.

"Believe what makes you feel better" Max yells at him, but Lando is already back in his room to look for his phone to send a message to Carlos - he has to learn how to tidy his room, he never finds what he needs when he is in a hurry.   
Not that he's in a hurry because he can't wait to see Carlos again, just because he's behind with the video recording and has to work.

\---

Lando has always been very anxious, one day his therapist advised him to listen to an ASMR video when he was doing his breathing exercises and Lando never stopped doing that.

For Christmas, he asked for a microphone and he started recording some videos, an alternative way to release tension at the end of a particularly difficult day. He sat at his desk and, with some object he had at hand, turned on the camera and started making sounds - if sometimes he even fell asleep in front of the camera, no one should know it except his mother who found him bent with his head on his arms and a crick in his neck the next morning.

Four years and two million subs later, Lando is studying art and design at university and is also using his artistic skills to create the most pleasant and relaxing backgrounds or color combinations for his videos.

Lando lives with his best friend Max who, unlike him, is the loudest person in the world - Lando often jokes that before meeting Daniel, his Australian boyfriend, Max was more reserved and less messy, but when his best friend hears about his boyfriend he becomes super sappy and therefore Lando doesn't like to repeat his name too many times.

Max studies mechanical engineering with Carlos. A Spanish man who moved to London to study and who has a YouTube channel just like Lando. Unlike the youngest, Carlos started his channel three years ago, when he moved to England and since all the people who spoke to him asked him how to say this or that thing in Spanish, he decided to open a channel dedicated to teaching Spanish, from the basics to the most complicated expressions - Lando doesn't know if that's actually true, but he certainly isn't complaining. And despite what his best friend may say, Lando does not listen to the voice of the eldest to fall asleep... Mostly because listening to the warm voice and the words of which he does not know the meaning, but which sound so good coming out of Carlos' lips doesn’t make him want to sleep, but even then there's no need for anyone to know other than him and his YouTube history.

\---

In the end Carlos agreed to host Lando for a couple of hours to allow him to record at least the video that should come out the next day and Lando can not help but be grateful, the Spaniard has already finished work for today and left him the soundproofed room while he is in the living room studying.

Lando has just finished shooting the last piece and desperately needs a drink, his throat dry from whispering for nearly two hours. He leaves the room and goes to the kitchen, but the sight that greets him makes him stop at the door. 

Carlos is lying on the ground, surrounded by papers, notes and books, he has a highlighter in his hand, but his head is resting on one arm and his eyes are closed. Lando approaches him and remains a few seconds to look at him, he knows that if Carlos was awake he would not be able to admire his amber skin, the long eyelashes that caress his cheeks, the plump and parted lips from which the most adorable snores come out - Lando also knows that if Carlos were to wake up he would think Landos is a creep so he puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes him gently.

"Carlos?" he calls him and the Spaniard slowly opens his eyes, looks around and, after realizing what has happened he sits up quickly "Sorry, I didn't want to fall asleep but as you can see this subject is not very interesting" he says, lowering his eyes looking embarrassed and scratching his neck.

Lando bursts out laughing "don't worry. But maybe you need a break. I'm done, I just have to tidy up the equipment, then I'll leave you alone and you can go back to sleep. Maybe this time on a more comfortable surface" Lando says, but Carlos stops him.

"Do you know what I really need?" he asks "Pizza. But I don't want to eat alone, so do you want to stay for dinner and keep me company?" he continues then.

"Yes, I mean... At home I would expect something strange cooked by Max and today I don't feel bold enough to undergo what he has prepared" says Lando - in reality he has no idea if and what Max had cooked , but he doesn’t want to sound too eager and scare Carlos away.

\---

They finished their dinner and started to watch a movie, lying on the sofa, the pizza boxes on one side and the glasses - water for Lando and beer for Carlos - on the coffee table in front of them.

Lando has a bad habit of tapping or scratching on every surface, always looking for new sounds to bring into the channel and, without even realizing it, he finds himself scratching the sleeve of Carlos's sweatshirt, the crinkling fabric under his fingers. As soon as the younger one realizes what he is doing he immediately removes his hand and stumbles with his words apologizing endlessly and blushing to the tips of his hair, but Carlos reassures him.

"Hey. Don't worry, go on if you want" Carlos says with a reassuring smile "it was very relaxing" he says giggling.

Lando looks at him confused, he cannot understand if the older one has understood his feelings and wants to make fun of him or if he is serious, but from the sincere look in the Spaniard's eyes, Lando decides to take Carlos' arm, place it on his lap and start over with the delicate touches - perhaps the first and last time he's allowed to touch his crush in a way that goes beyond touching a friend, he certainly doesn't want to miss the chance. 

Carlos takes him by surprise again when, accompanying Lando to the door he says, "You know, we could do some videos together. I know you don't know Spanish and it would be useful to bring someone on the channel to do some pronunciation tests or something similar, and in the same way I can model for some of your videos... I never say no to a pampering or scratching session, as you saw how much I love this kind of pampering".

Carlos speaks quickly and Lando hardly understands, the accent is more pronounced than usual and the words tangled together. The older one seems almost embarrassed or nervous and Lando does not understand what part of the speech he has just made had him all flustered, so he hurries immediately to reassure him.

"Sure! I would love to, I’ve got some ideas and I’ll text you, so you can tell me with what you feel at ease... And as for the pronunciation exercises I would be happy to participate, just know that I am a disaster with foreign languages. Sometimes I have a hard time even speaking in correct English". 

The last sentence seems to break the tension from Carlos' shoulders who bursts out laughing and nods "don't worry" the older one reassures him "then we can talk during the week to get organized!" he affirms before leaving a light kiss on Lando's cheek and closing the door.

Lando comes down the few steps that separate him from the road still in a trance. With light fingers he brushes his cheek where Carlos' lips have been placed shortly before and Lando doesn't know what happened, the spaniard had never said bye to him in that way, but certainly Lando can't complain.

When he opens the door of the apartment, Max, who is lying on the sofa with Daniel in his arms and watching a movie, sees his toothy smile and gives him a knowing look, but Lando ignores him and gives him the two fingers salut before heading to his room, closing the door, throwing himself on the bed and, with a pillow on his face, screaming with joy like a teen girl with a crush - and maybe he is not a girl, but he certainly can't deny his mega crush on the Spanish man anymore.

\---

Lando is back at Carlos' house. Eventually they decided to do a shoulders and face tracing video so Lando put up the black background, turned on some red and purple lights to create a warm atmosphere and placed a stool in front of the camera.   
Carlos is already seated, he has already taken off his shirt and Lando is having trouble concentrating.

"You ready?" he asks the Spaniard who nods and Lando turns on the camera. 

However, before approaching Carlos, he takes a few seconds to take a deep breath and try to get into the right mood to be able to shoot the video. When his heartbeat is back to normal, he positions himself behind Carlos and, placing his hands on the shoulders of the man sitting in front of him and putting a smile on his face, he looks at the camera and begins.

"Hello everyone, this video is going to be a bit different from what I usually do but it is something that many of you have asked me to do for a long time so I decided to bring it to the channel. It will be a very simple video but I hope you will be able to relax, I will only use my hands and fingers and I'll try to relax my friend Carlos and all of you too" Lando starts whispering and sees Carlos smiling out of the corner of his eye , looking straight at the camera - great, ten seconds into the video and Lando already knows editing it will cause him a lot of problems under the belt, because let's be serious, who can resist that crooked smile and sparkling eyes?

Lando then starts stroking Carlos' face with gentle fingers. The smooth amber skin of his forehead, he taps along the bridge of his nose to the tip, booping it a little bit and arousing a giggle from Carlos - Lando can do nothing but hide his smile by lowering his face behind the thick hair of the Spaniard.  
Lando's fingers then descend on Carlos's cheeks, the younger one begins to scratch lightly on the other man's short beard and is amazed by the sound it makes.

"Wow, it makes such a relaxing sound. I hope the microphones can catch it," Lando whispers, staring at the rapt expression on the older one's face.

"I don't know what they take or not take in but I'm loving all this... you have magic fingers" says Carlos and Lando smiles again at the compliment - probably at the end of the recording his cheeks will hurt but he just can't erase the smile from his lips, what they are doing is so absurd and normal at the same time.   
They are two friends helping each other with videos, Carlos has expressed consent for all this but Lando feels almost out of place or rather he feels in another place, a parallel world in which he and Carlos are happily together and spend their evenings cuddling.

Lando awakens from these thoughts and, tracing the outline of the other man's ears with his fingertips, climbs up to plunge his hands into Carlos's thick dark hair. Lando massages his scalp for a few minutes then starts scratching lightly with his short nails and the sounds Carlos starts making give him goosebumps. 

"This feels so good" Carlos whispers mid moan and the only thing Lando can articulate without sounding like an idiot is "your hair smells good".

As soon as the words leave his mouth Lando would just like to smash his head into the wall but, instead of making fun of him, Carlos smiles "I'll let you know the name of the shampoo" he whispers in turn.

Lando is in danger of going mad, the closeness, the fact that he is allowed to touch, caress every inch of Carlos's skin, the intoxicating scent, so intense... Lando tries to stay lucid by returning to do what he had planned.

"Ok everyone, now I'll help you relax completely, let's start from the top and relax every part of our face together" he says.

"The forehead" he whispers, stroking again at the top of Carlos's face, gently moving a few locks of hair, then moving on to the eyebrows, scratching and ruffling his hair lightly and then combing through it with his fingertips "the eyebrows and close our eyes" he says, gently lowering Carlos's eyelids and gently tapping with fingertips along the cheeks, nose to chin.

"And now let's move on to the lips, they are a very sensitive part of our body, I hope I’m not tickling you" Lando whispers before starting to draw invisible patterns on the plump and soft lips of the older one who turns his head slightly, following the Brit’s touch.

Lando is mesmerized by what he is observing, he is trying to fight the absurd desire to stick his fingers in Carlos's mouth and make him suck them, when the latter parted his lips and, sticking out his tongue, licks the tips of both fingers that Lando was using to trace the outline of his lips.

Lando's breath stops in his throat and, perhaps sensing the younger one's change of breath, Carlos opens his eyes and meets Lando's, an amused, curious and intense gaze meets the confused but equally intense one of the Englishman.

The moment is interrupted by a car which, passing in the street, honks loudly .

Lando swears and clears his throat, taking his eyes off of those of the older one.

"I think it's time to do the last part and the final greetings, I already have almost thirty minutes of video" he says looking at the numbers on the camera screen, then repositions himself behind Carlos.

"Now it's time to relax the neck and shoulders" Lando whispers, placing his hands on the sides of the seated man's neck and descending, gently stroking the tendons and muscles until they reach his chest.

Carlos seems lost in his world, his head resting on Lando's shoulder, his eyes closed, his breathing regular. 

The younger one decides to take a little revenge and goes down gently stroking Carlos' pectorals, and then comes back up scraping the soft and warm skin a bit with his nails - what he doesn't expect is Carlos inhaling hard and opening his eyes, even darker than usual. 

Lando really should learn to think before acting because now the pressure in his pants, which until recently was manageable, has become unbearable.

So Lando quickly moves on to the final greetings without ever stopping to caress the shoulders and chest of the older man but, as soon as the last words leave his lips, he springs away from Carlos and runs to turn off the camera and microphone.

Lando immediately begins to dismount, trying to never look Carlos in the eyes and to return his breath to normal, but the Spaniard's voice stops him.

"I was thinking" Carlso says clearing his throat "that it is not correct that I am the only one getting pampered" he continues and Lando leaves the case of the microphone he was picking up from the ground and stands up, turning to Carlos who, still shirtless, has got up from his stool and is walking towards him.

"Do you think your subscribers might be interested in a video in which I try to make you feel ASMR? A bit like you did with me now, but maybe we can change the shot or part of the body" concludes Carlos, lifting a hand and placing it on Lando's cheek gently stroking with the tip of his fingers and Lando can't stop in time and leans into the touch.

"See? Like that. I know you don't like being touched, but we all need a little love and human contact every now and then. You help so many people to relax, I think it's only fair that someone takes care of you once in a while" says Carlos lowering his voice, and Lando just can't say no - call him weak, call him horny, call him touch starved, but when your crush asks if he can spend half an hour of his life stroking your skin and whisper in your ears and you are a young man like Lando, saying no is not even conceivable, despite the small price to pay... a camera pointed at you, microfones that can perceive the smallest sound and the awareness that the memory of those thirty minutes will be the most you can get and that will have to be enough for the rest of your lonely nights, in your room, just you, your fingers and occasionally a toy (when Max is not at home because Lando know he can’t keep quiet and his roommate doesn’t need more material to tease him).

\---

In the end they opted to position themselves with the camera behind Lando and Carlos in front of him, his body hidden by the slimmer one of the younger one but he is facing the lens.

Carlos instructed Lando to take off his shirt and be left with only his gray sweatpants, then he turns on the camera and gets into position.

First with hesitant movements, then becoming more and more familiar with it, Carlos begins to do some light tapping with his fingertips in random parts of the smaller one’s back and Lando already feels goosebumps all over.

To reach his back, Carlos is practically embracing him, he moves first to one side, then to the other, without ever straying too far and without leaving poor Lando a moment's respite, who can do nothing but inhale the intoxicating scent of the Spaniard, closing his eyes and basking in the attention he's receiving.

Carlos clicks his tongue experimenting with some sounds and with light fingers he traces indefinite shapes on the back of the little one "I love Lando’s skin so much. It’s fairy and smoot, with some moles. They are too cute right? OK let's play a game, connect the dots and see how much time we need for him to start laughing" Carlos whispers, starting to draw imaginary lines with the tip of his index finger. 

Lando starts to giggle almost immediately, every now and then the older one doesn't seem so old and he comes up with these expressions so childish and cute at the same time that Lando can't help but look for Carlos' eyes and smile lovingly when he sees an amused expression on the other's face.

Carlos continues to slowly caress the shoulders, arms and waist of the man in front of him and Lando is ecstatic. The ragged breath, the chills down his spine that no ASMR video has ever made him feel, he has never been so relaxed - maybe he'll have to kidnap Carlos, put him in his pocket and always carry him with him so he can pull him out when he needs to calm down, no ASMR video or audio anymore.

The smooth and soft fingertips sometimes turn into short nails that scratch the skin leaving thin reddish lines on the white canvas which are then shooted by light touches, Carlos's fingers tapping away on the expanse of skin covered with goosebumps.

"One of the things I love about Lando is his back, he disagrees and I know it, but today I want to make him understand how I see him through my eyes" Carlos whispers close to Lando's right ear and the younger one doesn't manage to stop the thrill that shakes him. Carlos smiles at him and Lando almost forgets where they are and what they are doing, only Carlos and him, in the semi-dark room, the touch of the Hispanic on his skin that leaves hot traces and shivers.

Carlos then plays with the elastic of Lando's pants and for a moment the younger one holds his breath, but Carlos lifts them slightly, arranging the hem better on his hips "These are Lando's pants, so he's not naked" he giggles "unfortunately" then continues, the voice a little lower, but Lando hears it and can't wait for this video to end because he absolutely has to understand what game the older one is playing.

Lando is shaken by his thoughts when Carlos comes back in front of him and raises his arms carrying them on his shoulders, Lando is then hugged to the older one, his forehead resting on his shoulder, while Carlos sneaks his arms around the younger one waist, without ever ceasing to caress, every single centimeter of the smoot skin he encounters.

Carlos turns his face to whisper in Lando's ear, but he doesn't register the words right away, too focused on how close they are, Carlos's warm breath on his cheek - if he turns a little more, Lando could put his lips on those of the older one, and the mere thought makes Lando whine.

"You make such beautiful sounds," Carlos whispers, and Lando immediately notices how much the other man's voice is more hoarse and, turning his face completely, sees the want in Carlos' dark eyes. Yet another shiver runs through him, and Lando doesn't know if it is a particular movement of Carlos' fingers or the lust he saw in the other's eyes, but his eyes roll back into his head and a little moan escapes from his lips.

Carlos takes a sharp intake of breath, then moves slightly away from the body of the other man who moans in annoyance at those few centimeters of space that separates them "Sssh, I just want to try something" the older one calms him, pushing him slightly on his shoulder and making Lando turn so that the younger one is facing the camera and that Carlos's chest collides with his back.

"Everyone has to see your face, you make amazing expressions" explains Carlos before starting again this time from Lando's hairline, scratching there for a bit and Lando is purring, there is no better way to call the sounds that are coming out of the younger one "you are so sensitive. Such a kitty-cat. Do you like when I touch you like this?" Carlos asks, going down more and more with his fingers to explore Lando's pectorals, making him shiver.

The Brit is no longer able to articulate any words, so he mumbles in affirmation and Carlos continues with the administration of him.

Lando is loosing himself once again when the other man, going up with his touches, scratches lightly over his nipples. He knows that most likely it was a mistake, Carlos is wandering with his fingers all over his body and an accident can happen, but Lando is super sensitive and when Carlos passes for a second and third time on the same spot, Lando can't bite back his moans anymore and drop his head back on the older one's shoulder.

With this last movement their bodies get even closer and Lando can't help but notice Carlos' hard on and fuck - he doesn't care about his doubts anymore, that he doesn't know what Carlos feels about him, he doesn't care about the camera or the microphones pointed at them, he doesn't care how many hours he has to spend editing - Lando turns his face, his nose in the Spaniard's hair and his lips grazing the warm skin of his neck "Carlos please" whispers Lando desperately, bucking his hips back into Carlos'.

"Please what _gatito_?" asks Carlos without ever stopping his hypnotic movements but descending more and more towards the elastic of the other man's pants, toying with it and caressing the sensitive skin of his lower abdomen.  
"Anything... Please. I-" but Lando's rambling speech ends with a moan when Carlos, without warning, cups his dick from over the soft fabric of his sweatpants "Like this?" asks Carlos, a smirk present in his tone of voice and Lando follows his movements trying not to escape Carlos' grip and to increase the friction.

A cascade of yes, please and more falls from Lando's lips and Carlos seems to make up his mind and he too loses patience because he slips his hands inside Lando's pants, squeezes his fingers around his cock and, never stopping his hand's movements, he pushes himself against Lando's covered ass trying to ride his orgasm too.

Lando doesn't know which of them gets to climax first but when, sweaty, sticky and finally relaxed they look into each other's eyes, Lando can do nothing but burst into giggles.

"I can't believe it just happened like this" he mumbles, then remembering where he is and what they were doing he runs to turn off the camera and microphones.

After pressing all the correct buttons, he looks back for Carlos and finds him next to him, a sweet smile on his lips. Carlos takes his chin between his fingers and, cradling his face with a delicate hand on his cheeks, kisses him softly on the lips.

\---

A month later Lando is sitting on the floor with his back against Carlos' sofa and his computer on the coffee table in front of him. He just finished uploading the video for that day, turns off his PC and joins Carlos in the kitchen.

"All done for today?" asks Carlos, passing Lando a cup of tea who has just jumped onto the kitchen counter. "All done" he confirms "I finally managed to publish the second video we shot together. The one in which you let me try ASMR" explains Lando "I spent a month on it because of you... you have no idea how many cuts and montages I had to do" he mumbles pouting and Carlos bursts out laughing.

"I don't think you complained, if my memory serves me right I remember a lot of moans and goosebumps" replies Carlos smirking.

Lando uffs, rolling his eyes, but a smile is painted on his lips "I must admit it was very relaxing and that's why I keep you with me" he says placing his forearms on Carlos' shoulders and pulls him to himself, between his thighs. Carlos puts his hands on Lando's knee and looks at him from under his lashes "you know that nobody believes it? That you keep me just for that?" says Carlos and brings a hand to the nape of the younger one, scratching a bit and eliciting some purring from him.

Carlos then sees the time on the oven clock out of the corner of his eye and separates from his boyfriend who whines and tries to follow the touch of the older one.

"C'mon _gatito_. In two hours Max and Daniel will be here and I still have to cook dinner. We also have to take a shower and get ready but if you are quick, maybe we can shower together" says Carlos, turning towards the door and leaving the room.

Lando has never gotten off the kitchen counter so quickly and maybe Carlos is not completely wrong when he calls him a kitten because he loves scratching and purring, but he certainly didn't receive the grace of a cat. He doesn't have the time to put his feet on the ground that he slips and falls lying on the floor - groaning but giggling at his clumsiness.

**Author's Note:**

> BIG THANK YOU to [@loveyouhomex](https://loveyouhomex.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I don't know if you like or know what ASMR is but I love it and it helps me when sleep is elusive (most nights) and I wanted to give it a shot at this two being Youtubers and helping each other out.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [@oopshiaddict](https://oopshiaddict.tumblr.com/)


End file.
